Open up to me, Love will set you free
by allieverwantedxo
Summary: Bella always imagined that her and Edward would be together forever, that is, until she meets her new partner ; Jacob Black. He completely changed the person Bella was & she kind of liked it. Inspired by This is us by the Backstreet Boys
1. Prologue Meet Bella Swan

They say all's fair in love and war.  
But what if all I want is the love, without the war?  
Not everything always goes the way it's planned.  
Before this happened, I had my whole life planned out.  
Where I was going to go to college, what kind of degree I'd get, where I would live, what my house would look like etc.  
But everything changed when I met** h i m .**  
He changed me completely, I became a person that I never thought I'd be.  
He turned my world completely upside down and,  
I kind of liked it.  
I'm Bella Swan,

And this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

As Bella walked into the house, the fresh smell of perfectly baked lasagna filled her nostrils, making her mouth water instantly.

"Edward?" Bella called out, setting her purse and keys down on the small table next to the door.

"In here!" He yelled, along with the clang of some cooking utensils and the sound of the pan being pulled out of the oven. Walking into the kitchen, she wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hey there." She whispered, kissing his shoulder before she jumped back onto the counter.

"Hey." He answered back. "How was work?"

"Awful." She replied. "Apparently, I'm being set on another case." She paused for a moment, "With a new partner."

Edward quickly turned around, his head whipping towards her. "What happened to Rosalie?" He asked, clearly worried, which surprised her.

"She asked to be sent to another office on the other side of the country. Said she wanted to 'make a fresh start.' Whatever that means." Bella answered, a bit confused at Edward's reaction. "Hey, what does it mean to you anyway? You've never cared about any of my other partner's leaving."

"I just, I knew how close you guys were." He answered, stumbling over his words a little bit.

Shaking it off, she walked to the cabinet and pulled out 2 wine glasses and plates and sat down at the table, awaiting her perfect dinner. That's one of the reasons that Edward had caught her eye. That man knew how to cook. Bella was interrupted by the Edward setting the plate of food in front of her. Mumbling a thank you, she dug in.

The next day ; with Bella.

Bella walked into the office room and stood in the middle of the doorway for a second, watching everyone busily run around, attempting to finish business that was supposed to be finished. She smiles when she sees her boss, Emmett come down the stairs.

"Swan!" His deep voice bellowed. "Meeting room, 5 minutes." He said before walking out, not looking at minding one bit, she walks to her little desk and answers her ringing phone, listening to the person on the other end tell her story through her tears. "One minute, ma'am. I'm going to transfer you to another officer." She presses the button and watches to make sure someone answered the call. When she's satisfied, she quickly walks to the meeting room, taking a deep breath before walking in. "You wanted to see me, sir.""Yes," He stood up along with another guy in the room and he walked closer to Bella.

"Bella, this is Jacob Black. Jacob, this is Bella Swan, my top officer. You guys are now partners; you will start partner cases tomorrow." He walks out of the room and back to his office."Well, uhm, I'm Bella." Bella said, clearing her throat as she held her hand out for a shake. "It's nice to meet you."

Taking her small hand in his, Jacob smiled back at her, replying in his deep, raspy voice. "Nice to meet you too."Feeling her cheeks get hot underneath Jacob's intense stare, she turned away,taking her hand with her, walking to her desk as she cleared her throat, even though nothing was there.

"So. Uhm," Pushing the front areas of her hair behind her ears, she turned back to him, holding some paperwork in her hands. "Can you fill these out for me and, uhm, give me your, uh, number so that I can call you if I, uh, need to."Chuckling, Jacob held out his hand, waiting for her to place her phone in it. When she does, he chuckles again, putting his information in the phone before handing it back to her. "I have to run, see you in the morning." He said, turning around, leaving her alone at her desk.

* * *

Walking in the house, Jacob turned the living room lights and the tv off before making his way to the bedroom on the right side of the hallway. Peeking his head in, he smiles before silently shutting the door and going inside the other bedroom door across the hall. Slipping his work clothes off, he steps in the hot shower, allowing the water droplets to run over his perfectly sculpted body while he stood there, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. Before he knew it, the water had grown cold and he had practically fallen asleep standing up in the shower. Quickly running shampoo and conditioner through his hair, he finished up, setting his alarm before collapsing into the bed, instantly falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Waking up the next morning, Jake picked lazily dragged himself out of bed, picking out a tie and dress shirt as he pulled on a pair of dress paints and dress shoes. Even though it was early in the morning, he still made sure to pick out his nicest clothes. After all, he wanted to impress Bella. His first impression of her was that she was a hard worker, who took what she did very seriously and didn't want anything to get in the way of her and her work. He also got the vibe that she was a very serious person who really didn't know how to have fun that much. The one thought in the back of his mind was that he was going to change that, whether she liked it or not.

Powering up his new work phone, he looked down to see a message from the one and only, Bella Swan.

"Looks like Emmett took it upon himself to program my phone. Joy." He said, mumbling to himself as he clicked open the message.

_Meet me at Ossie's on 5th & 12th at 8:15. -Bella_

Looking at the time on his phone, he quickly picked up his gun, wallet and holster, running out the door and down to his car. He had less than 10 mintues to get to a place that was at least 20.

Swinging his car into a parking spot right next to the door, he ran into the little coffee shop, panting a bit. Spotting Bella, he ran the table, sitting down across from her. "Sorry I'm late." He mumbled. "Car troubles."

"S'okay." Bella answered back, her voice sounding softer than Jake had remembered. "So, Emmett told me to have you meet me somewhere so we could get to "know" each other before we start working on cases." She said, making air quotes with her fingers before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I'm of course Jacob Black, I'm from Forks, Washington and I moved to New York 2 weeks ago." Jacob began, stopping when he noticed Bella's wide open mouth. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" She yelled out, clearly embarassed. "I just want to know how you got a job so quickly, it took me weeks on end to get a job with Emmett." She explained, her eyes wide with wonder.

"I used to be on the force in Forks. We didn't get much business but I was still the best officer in the team." Jake explained further, hoping that he didn't sound too conceited.

"Ohh," Bella said, sighing. "Well, looks like we'll work well together then. I'm the best officer in my team. Together, we'll be unstoppable." She said laughing, obviously joking but in reality, both of the officers were thinking the same thing.

At the same time, both of their phones began ringing, the name Emmett flashing across the front screens.

"Sir." Bella said, allowing Jacob's phone to go to voicemail. "Yes he's with me." She paused, allowing Emmett to talk. Quickly grabbing a pen and scribbling down an address, she quickly said a goodbye, standing up as she threw a couple of bills down on the table.

"We have to go. Now." She said, grabbing Jacob's hand, immediatley pushing the thought of how much she enjoyed the feel of his hand intertwined with hers to the back of her mind.

Both getting into their seperate cars, Bella pulled out, Jacob following close behind. Driving to their destination, they both silently hoped that everyone on the scene that was involved was okay & it wasn't going to be too hard to handle.

* * *

let me know if you like this, because i have an idea for another story. itll be up in a little while..look out for it, its a paul/bella (:


End file.
